


have you ever been in love (i think i have)

by kkahii (alexithymia)



Series: slightly tipsy [2]
Category: CLC (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, F/F, Mentioned CLC Ensemble, Pre-Debut CLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexithymia/pseuds/kkahii
Summary: Seungyeon was the first to talk to Seunghee.
Relationships: Jang Seungyeon/Oh Seunghee
Series: slightly tipsy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182287
Kudos: 3





	have you ever been in love (i think i have)

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: characters are real people, but everything else is fiction. i don't own real people. also unbeta'd, so mistakes are mine.
> 
> prequel to kiss me

xx.

She was lost.

Well, she wasn’t _lost_ lost, but she was definitely getting there, walking aimlessly along corridors of a place she hadn’t been to before. Actually, she wasn’t sure she was even allowed to be on this floor. She really should have asked the nice security guard down stairs for directions, instead of trying to look like she knew what she was doing in front of her dad who was adamant in waiting for her just outside the building.

She stared at the business card in her hands, checking the address again. She even flipped it over and flipped it again, just to be sure. It clearly said she was on the right floor. Supposedly—unless she was scammed. (She had heard about the Korean entertainment industry being a scary place, so it wasn't too far-fetched to think that the audition program she participated in and won was actually just a very long and detailed con …right?)

She hadn’t been paying attention to where she was going, her eyes still on the card, when she collided into another body—a body that had no business being that rock solid, in her honest opinion. She fell back, flat on her ass, embarrassing herself. (Maybe she really should start working out, she thought, remembering the times she would fight with her sister and how she always seemed to lose.)

“ _Omo!_ Are you okay?”

A hand reached out to help her up and she took it willingly, letting herself be pulled by the surprisingly strong figure before her.

“Are you looking for Mr. Kim?” The same figure, a girl probably around her age, handed her the card she dropped. “He moved to the floor above us.”

“Oh,”— _but they couldn’t edit their business cards at least?_ —“Thank you so much.”

“No problem!”

They stood there, smiling at each other—awkwardly, in Seunghee’s case at least. She was just waiting for the appropriate social cue to leave. Social interaction wasn't her strong suit, unfortunately.

Suddenly, another girl came up to her as she was about to say goodbye, invading her personal space completely. The girl stepped back after a moment, then stared at the two of them curiously, alternating every few seconds. The first one, the girl who helped her, looked like she was trying her best to ignore the obvious intrusion but failed miserably, eventually sighing, “She’s here to see Mr. Kim.”

“Ah! He’s on the floor above us.” The new girl looked so cheerful as she said it, her face seemingly small that Seunghee thought she could probably cover it with just one of her hands. (Her piano teacher did say her hands were perfect for the instrument, which she realized later on was just her way of saying that she had really big hands. She still wasn’t sure if it had actually been a compliment or not.)

“I already told her that.”

“Why didn’t you say so?”

“I said so. And I’m telling you right now.”

“You should’ve started with that.”

“I did. I literally did.”

Seunghee looked on, confused as to what was happening. She didn’t know if the two people in front of her were friends and if the scene playing out before her was a normal occurrence or something else. Regardless, she didn’t want to be in the middle of their bickering, which seemed like it was slowly moving towards physical altercation territory.

She began to walk away, bowing her head slightly as she did so. “Thank you for your help again.” She cleared her throat loudly to try and catch their attention. _Okay then?_ When it was obvious that they were no longer paying any mind to her, she turned around, tracing her steps back to the elevator she came from.

As she continued on her way, she noticed the bickering had stopped. She managed to fight the urge to look back, but she did slow her steps down a little bit just to get a feel of what would happen next.

“You scared her away!”

Apparently, more bickering was going to occur. She thought it was a good thing that the elevator finally opened its doors at that instant, letting her inside. She immediately pushed the button for the floor above and waited.

“Me? It was you! We were fine before you came.”

“Right, you’re just angry at me because the pretty girl—” _Ding._

The door closed before she could hear the rest of the sentence, but not before she locked eyes with the girl she had literally run into, their wide eyes mirroring each other. She was kind of regretting not getting her name. 

_Oh well._

Her first visit to Cube Entertainment was definitely interesting.

xx.

“Good morning, teacher.”

“Teacher?” Seunghee had both her eyebrows raised, unsure on how to react. The person who just walked up to her and greeted her politely was the same one she ran into the other day. _Definitely a fellow trainee then._

It was the weekend and it was Seunghee’s first ever lesson as a trainee. She had been extremely nervous about making a good impression and had come up with several scenarios as to how she would embarrass herself in front of everybody—getting mistaken for a vocal coach hadn’t been a part of it.

“Yeah.” Something must have changed in her expression right then because the girl quickly followed it up with, “Wait, you’re not our new vocal coach?”

Well, she definitely felt her eye twitch that time. “Do I look like I’m old enough to be a vocal coach?” Seunghee could see her take a little step back. She felt a sense of satisfaction at having that effect, no matter how small. (So there may or may not have been a time when one of her high school friends had told her that if she angled her face a certain way and arched an eyebrow at just the perfect height, she could definitely pass off as a stereotypical ice princess who could scare anyone off. She didn’t think she would be using the trick that day, though.)

“I am not going to answer that question.”

“Good choice.”

“Wait, you look familiar.” Seunghee looked to her right and saw the second girl from the other day. She had sauntered up to them without Seunghee noticing. _So she’s here too._ “Ah!” She winced, noting the loudness of this person’s voice. “It’s you! Hoodie girl.”

“Hoodie girl?” Seunghee pointed to herself, getting a little confused.

“Yeah! You were wearing a hoodie the other day!” The reply was coupled with an enthusiastic nod—an all too enthusiastic one that made Seunghee worry about the girl’s neck.

She discreetly looked down at her current outfit and, _yep, also a hoodie_. She got a little flustered, murmuring, “Today, too.”

“We were wondering if we’d ever get to see you again. Right, Seungyeon-ah?” She elbowed the other girl, _Seungyeon_ , and proceeded to introduce herself. “I’m Yujin! Nice to meet you!” _Yujin_ grabbed Seungyeon by the arms and pushed her to the front. “And this is Seungyeon.”

Seungyeon looked like she had wanted to argue, already turning around with a raised fist, but eventually backed down and kept it to herself. Yujin simply smiled at her, not even flinching, probably used to the show of violence. _What a strange relationship._ “Yeah, I’m Seungyeon. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Seunghee.”

“Seunghee.” Seungyeon repeated her name, as if hearing a different language and testing how it sounds with her own mouth. Seunghee wasn’t sure what to make of it. Yujin, on the other hand, smiled even wider, her face scrunching up as she did so.

“Let’s be friends!” Yujin opened her arms wide, engulfing both of them in a hug. She awkwardly tried to move out of it, but Yujin was surprisingly strong for someone who looked weak and delicate. “Okay, now let’s kiss to seal our friendship!”

“What!?” Seungyeon stumbled backwards, pulling herself away from the two of them, her hands moving to wring Yujin’s neck, “Choi Yujin! Come back here!”

Seunghee felt like there was something going on but before she could think about it more seriously, their real teacher for the day had arrived, already listing down their tasks for their session. Yujin and Seungyeon automatically stopped their antics and went to a corner of the room where some audio equipment seemed to have been set up, each of them taking a spot in front of the teacher. Seunghee, meanwhile, simply followed behind them, not knowing what to actually do.

(All she knew, though, was that it was another interesting day at the company.)

xx.

_Five. Six. Seven. Eight. And one. And two. And three. Step over here, then another step right here, and raise my hand like this. As soon as the beat drops, I move my arms_ —

“ _Unni_ , your rhythm is off.” Seunghee stopped in her tracks, her gaze landing on the mirror right in front of her. On the reflection, Seungyeon was leaning against the doorframe with her hands on the straps of her backpack, looking fresh and well put together despite having had classes with her just half an hour ago. “And that’s not how the move is supposed to go.”

She tried to even her breathing before turning around and replying, “In my defense, I didn’t exactly get into this company for my dancing skills.”

“Yeah, it was your face.”

Seunghee had been too busy wiping the sweat off her face—tidying up her unruly bangs the best that she could, then giving up halfway anyway—that she couldn’t hear Seungyeon’s reply. “Hm? What did you say?”

“Your voice, _unni_ , it was obviously that.”

“Yeah, _unni_ won in the auditions.” Yujin walked over to her, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, sidestepping Seungyeon on the way. And like Seungyeon, she had already changed out of her training clothes and into something more... presentable. Seunghee was kind of envious how the two people she happened to end up becoming close to in the company just happened to be the company’s best dancers too.

“What are you guys doing here? Classes ended a while ago.”

“We saw your things by the locker area, so we figured you’d still be here. Our Seungyeon wanted to help. Isn’t that right, Seungyeon-ah?” And there it was again, that same shit-eating grin that Yujin always shared with Seungyeon—the one that made her feel like an outsider looking in. _It must be nice having a best friend._

“Yeah…” Seunghee walked over to a water bottle she kept at the corner of the room, drinking from it in large gulps. She was hesitant in telling them about her current dilemma, not wanting them to see how her skills just were _not_ up to their level. But, _oh well, whatever._ “I’m having trouble getting the timing right. Evaluations are coming up so I really need to work on this.”

“So true.” Seungyeon replied, without missing a beat and Seunghee couldn’t help but give her a dirty look in return. In her defense, her face reacted on its own. Good thing both Seungyeon and Yujin were used to it. “I have an idea.”

“Amazing, you should post it on your _Cyworld_ because that doesn’t happen often.”

“ _Unni_.” Seungyeon used that voice she knew was effective against Seunghee whenever she wanted something from her and pouted at her. Seunghee, for her part, patted Seungyeon on the head. “ _Aigoo_ , okay, I’m sorry. Go ahead.”

“You help us with our vocals and we help you with your dancing.”

“You’d have the harder job though.”

“That’s why there’s two of us. Two is better than one.” Yujin chimed in, far too enthusiastic for someone who had gone through an afternoon’s worth of lessons, “The better to teach you with.”

“You could have just said I suck at dancing straight to my face.”

“ _Unni_ , we’re serious.”

“Fine.” Seunghee sighed. She didn’t know why she was being difficult about this in the first place. _Maybe they were right when they called me tsundere that one time_. She shook her head lightly and held out her pinky finger between the three of them, continuing, “Let’s swear on it.”

Seungyeon was about to reach out with her own pinky finger, but Yujin just _had_ to interrupt, asking, “With a kiss?”

And that set them off, as usual.

_“Oi, Choi Yujin!”_

Seungyeon chased Yujin around the practice room while Yujin kept saying things like, “ _Just a peck! Just once!”_ and “ _You never let me do anything fun, Chang Seungyeon_.” (Good thing Seunghee was used to it.)

xx.

She was early.

The CEO had texted in the morning, stating she was to attend an important meeting that afternoon. She tried to remember what she had been doing that week to warrant a meeting with their company head. The last time she had been called was when they informed her she was to sing a soundtrack with a senior. Before that, it was to tell her she would be appearing in a music video with that senior’s group. And _way_ before that, there was another song with a senior. Maybe this time, it would be for another senior’s—

“ _Unni!_ You’re here!”

She snapped her attention to where the voice was coming from. “Oh, Seungmong-ah? Were you asked to come here too?”

“Yeah. Do you know why we’re here?”

“I don’t know, CEO- _nim_ just texted me.” She looked down at her phone screen, feigning confusion, “I thought I had him blocked…”

“ _Unni!?_ ”

“What? He’s annoying.” She may sound like she was joking but, seriously, _he is kind of annoying._ “Fine! Only sometimes…”

Before Seungyeon could retort, they heard another voice that called out to them. “ _Unni!_ ” They could see in the distance that it was her new favorite _hoobae_ , Yeeun, skipping towards them.

“Yeeunie!”

Yeeun bounced up to Seunghee, hugging her tightly, burrowing her face into the crook of her neck. Seunghee hugged back, albeit less enthusiastically, but it was a hug just the same.

“Hey! What about me?” Seungyeon complained beside them, her arms crossed, clearly annoyed at being ignored.

Yeeun removed herself from Seunghee’s arms to turn towards Seungyeon, a bored expression on her face. _So cute._ “What about you?”

“You little—”

“ _Unni_ , she’s being mean to me!” Yeeun whined, already using her best impression of a sad puppy. Seungyeon made a face, as if to say _you believe this shit?_ Seunghee, who was fair and completely unbiased according to herself, simply smiled, slightly raising her two hands up as she took a step back from the two. She didn’t want to get dragged into one of their arguments again. _Ah, but how peaceful. Jang Sisters are both cute today, too._

And it wasn’t long until Yujin arrived. She immediately jumped in to annoy Seungyeon as well. (The scene in front of her had become such a usual occurrence, in fact, that Seunghee started to wonder if they were actually practicing for a gag show performance she didn’t have any idea about. It wouldn’t be the first time that she was out of the loop when it came to other trainees’ activities... In her defense, it was a bother.)

“Am I seriously the only one who is normal around here?” Sorn arrived last, bringing with her what seemed to be a bag of snacks that they would usually eat on the sly, away from the eyes of their teachers and managers. _Bless this child’s sweet soul._

“Are you sure about that?” Seunghee took the bag from Sorn and shoved everything haphazardly inside her backpack—mostly to make sure the company would not find out about their secret stash of junk food, but also so she would get to choose the ones she liked before everyone else.

“Of course! Have you seen me?”

“Exactly.”

“Seunghee- _unni_ , what does that even mean!?”

“It means _exactly_ what it means.” She, of course, did not know what it meant and she was just having fun teasing Sorn. “I think I just heard CEO- _nim_ call for us. Let’s go!”

xx.

She was drunk.

Well, she wasn’t _drunk_ drunk, but she was definitely getting there, their sparkly new dorm room already starting to spin slowly before her eyes.

As soon as her head started to pound, she sat down on the nearest sofa—the ugly one, the one she had to argue with the other _members_ in order to get it for their dorm—and she had to do it before her body could fall over against her will. (She was kind of a lightweight when it came to alcohol, so she had been thinking of increasing her tolerance. There was no better time to start than right then, obviously.) 

She could see Yujin already on the floor with Sorn beside her, talking animatedly about planning a celebratory trip the five of them could take soon. Yeeun, their _maknae_ , wasn’t old enough to drink yet so she had just been pouting at everyone as she worked on her homework and, because she still had classes the next day, she eventually retired to their shared room earlier than the rest of the members.

_Members._ Unsurprisingly, the thought brought a smile to her face.

“ _Unni!_ ” _Ooof._ “Have another round!”

“ _Heol._ Are you even legal? How old are you again?” Seunghee grabbed the drink Seungyeon offered her and placed it on the center table. She then tried to get Seungyeon off of her by pushing her away but, once again, she was reminded of how weak she was both mentally and physically.

“Of course, I am, _unni_ ,” Seungyeon said, patting Seunghee’s cheeks, pulling their faces close. “I’m a 96-liner! And we’re going to party tonight!” Seunghee didn’t have the heart to tell her that they _had_ been partying since they heard the good news from their CEO earlier. She let her be, thinking there was nothing wrong in letting her enjoy the current mood.

Some time later, Seungyeon began fidgeting in place before finally settling herself more fully on top of Seunghee’s lap, her body facing her. Seunghee raised an eyebrow, amused more than anything. She asked, “ _Seungyeonie_ , how drunk are you?”

“I’m not drunk! Of course not. Slightly tipsy, maybe, but not drunk.” Seungyeon tilted her head a little, their faces inching even closer together. She started speaking softly, her body swaying in between syllables. “My parents did say I get cuddly when I drink though.”

“I can see that.” It was then Seunghee’s turn to tilt her head—mostly to avoid their breath, with a hint of something fruity, from intermingling further—her gaze set on their hands. Seungyeon had laced their fingers together for some reason. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” Seungyeon replied nonchalantly, clasping Seunghee’s hand firmly as she said so. “Have I ever told you that you have beautiful hands?”

Seunghee let Seungyeon do whatever she wanted, seeing no harm in all of her actions so far. She replied, “Yes, a lot of times actually.”

“Oh.” Seungyeon started caressing Seunghee’s palm with her thumb, as if tracing every line and every callus that covered it. “Well, it’s true.”

She hummed in kind, letting Seungyeon know she was still listening but having had nothing to say to that. _What do you say to that? Thanks, my parents made them?_ She kept her mouth shut.

Their hands stayed in place—still _entwined_ —a while longer than she thought was necessary, before Seunghee finally managed to pull her eyes away from the display. She checked her surroundings once more, noting how everything seemed to have quieted down except for the music still playing through Sorn’s phone. She looked behind her and, sure enough, both Yujin and Sorn had already fallen asleep on the floor.

She sighed, knowing those two were definitely going to wake up with their bodies sore all over and that they were definitely going to complain about it to her for some reason. There was also the matter of cleaning up all the mess they made during their celebration earlier. She was already feeling tired just thinking about the work she had to do, wondering if she could just throw everything out the window.

_Well, at least there’s still Seungyeon,_ she thought, returning her attention to the girl on her lap. Seungyeon, though, seemed to be deep in thought and, if it weren’t for the occasional wrinkling on her forehead and the grip she still kept on her hand, Seunghee would have thought she had fallen asleep as well.

When Seungyeon finally looked up, their eyes meeting again at last, she smiled. Seunghee couldn’t help but smile right back.

“Seungyeonie, we should go—” _Uhm?_

(Later— _years_ later—Seunghee would remember that night fondly. With Seungyeon on top of her, _slightly tipsy_ , smiling like everything’s finally going right in the world after years of training mixed with tears and self-doubt—wisps of hair and sweat between their faces, their fingers interlocked perfectly filling in the gaps they never minded empty before—and the softest pressure against her lips.

She would remember that night fondly—that night was the first, after all—and she would remember the many nights that would come after that.)

**Author's Note:**

> title - have you ever been in love by the ivy
> 
> The original lyrics are “have you ever been in love? i don’t think i have, i don’t think i have”
> 
> (i haven't reread everything, so there's probably some obvious mistakes. i'll fix them later heh)
> 
> coincidentally, i was already writing this when seunghee released her cover of slightly tipsy. how appropriate~
> 
> i simply wanted to write their first drunken kiss that seunghee remembers from kiss me lol but the plot came from a very real anecdote mentioned by seunghee about how seungyeon was the first person to talk to her in cube :)
> 
> cheer up, cheshire


End file.
